Usuario discusión:Lyra linda
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 17:22 18 abr 2010 Hola Veo k eres nueva. Si quieres puedo ser tu primera amiga aki. Y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en hablarme. [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 17:23 18 abr 2010 (UTC)' Claro! '''T ayudare en todo lo k kieras. Mayita!!' ♥ Habla conmigo 17:31 18 abr 2010 (UTC) n.n Dime tu color preferido y si quieres te pongo la tabla de perfil = k en wikidex. [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 17:37 18 abr 2010 (UTC)' Y otra pregunta... '...cual es tu pokemon favorito de todos? [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!']] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 17:50 18 abr 2010 (UTC)' bueno t he puesto la plantilla. si quieres le pongo color de fondo a tu pagina, si quieres solo dime le color. [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'''Habla conmigo]] 18:08 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola He visto que ers nueva, ¿querrías ser mi amiga?Diana8 18:12 18 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola...como veo q eres nueva... Soy Kikki , ¿kieres ser mi amiga? ¡Puedo ayudarte en lo ke kieras! ¿Kieres haser una pokenovela conmigo? ¡Seria muy divertido! Toma un regalo de bienvenida: Archivo:Lyra_linda_bienvenida_a_pokeespectaculos.gif ¿Te gusta? Espero k si pork me ha costado un monton hacertelo Oye , entra a esta pag web k he hecho : PiplupDungeon ¡Espero ke seamos buenas amigas! ¿Que te parece... Si la pokemoneva se llama Kikki y Lyra : Aventuras en Londres ? [[User:Munchlax-code|'Munchy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'*¤♥X3¿Algo que quieras decirme?♥X3*¤']] 18:24 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola, Lyra Hi!! =) ''' '''k tal, lyra?¿? bienvenida a la wiki =) ioo akíi soi administradora así k podrías preguntarme cualkiier cosa si tenés una duda, sí?¿ uuenu, t keríia dar la bienvenida cualkiier cosa k necesites me podés dejar un mensaje en mi discusión o en la d algún otro usuario, k aká nos ayudamos entre todos n__n uuenoo, spero k pases uuenos momentos en la wiki i k hagas alguuna pknovelaa... hehehe, o x lo menos k t diviertas i hagas amiigoos, sí?¿? nos vemoos, xauuuu¡¡¡¡ *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 23:40 18 abr 2010 (UTC) .... ejem ..... somos amigos y todo, yuo m,e conecto aqui yy tu igual, pero porque no me tines como amigo en tu pag aqui en PE, un amigo aqui para mi es en todas las wikias thumb|acaso nos separamoas .. ??? ¡No contestastes mis mensajes! ¡Hace mas de 2 semanas k te los mande! miratelos y contestame ni me dijistes nada del dibujo k te ise k me curre tanto: Archivo:Lyra_linda_bienvenida_a_pokeespectaculos.gif [[User:Munchlax-code|'Munchy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'*¤♥X3¿Algo que quieras decirme?♥X3*¤']] 17:49 28 abr 2010 (UTC) nO! CulPa mia en presionarte! yo tambien me olvido! no t disculpes! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Munchy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'*¤♥X3¿Algo que quieras decirme?♥X3*¤']] 15:39 29 abr 2010 (UTC) =/ Disculpá, no te lo tomes a mal ni naaa... pero esk... me molestóo un pokkiitoo k no me contestaras el mensajee... iwal no pasaa naa, esk me guusta dar la bienvenida a los usuarios nuevos, personalmente, i no k sóoloo se keden con el mensaje k t pone wikia, i ssperaabaa k me contestaras, pero no pasa naa... ioo tmbn a veces me da fojera contestar o algo... uuenuu io sólo decíaaa xk tal vez no t aabía caído iien o cualkier cosa... en fiin, si kiisiieraaas, podríamos ser amigaas... hehe pero no presiono ;P sii no kerés, no aai problema... sólo me guustaríia k me contestaras uenuu, xaaaauuuu!! ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 20:06 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Toma Archivo:Amigo.gif XD que tal? [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Carlos']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'PokéGear?']] 03:14 5 may 2010 (UTC) Alaaaaaa! ME ENCANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ES PRECIOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OYE , QUANDO ES TU CUMPLE?? [[User:Munchlax-code|'♥ Tama-Tama-girl ♬']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'♥ We have a Tamagochi ♪']] 07:25 24 may 2010 (UTC) unos avancez Ya puse el titulo de los Capitulos Finales y avance en u ncapitulo, ve a verlos ^^ PokeEstrellaS: Kan y asosiados 05:12 27 jun 2010 (UTC)